Broken
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'Courtney sniffled. "I don't know why they call it heartbreak...It feels like every part of my body's broken too." Trent nodded, he understood the feeling all too well "The hardest thing you can ever do is watch the one you love, love someone else."'


**Broken**

Silent tears ran out through the whole of Player Del Losers. Courtney hadn't stopped crying since she arrived. There were so many memories of her and Duncan at the hotel; she had no idea how she was going to cope without him this time. She didn't have the will to put on a brave face or go it alone anymore. She had no control over herself, as if all the buildup emotions were finally escaping her body.

Courtney was lost without Duncan. It wasn't just because he was still competing for the money, but because he had cheated on her on international TV. It had broken her heart in two and then smashed each half into millionths. Courtney had no idea what do to with herself after that. She felt like she was nothing.

All the flirting with Tyler and Alejandro was false, too. She had no feelings for either of those; she was just trying to make Duncan jealous. Getting kicked off the show because of her 'falling' for Alejandro had been the best thing that had happened to her.

Courtney wasn't stupid; she saw what had happened to Bridgette and LeShawna. And she could tell Heather was into him, anyway. Courtney was not going to do the same to Heather as Gwen had done to her. No matter how much she hated the girl.

The whole 'I want revenge' thing she had put up on the rest of the reason had just been an act. Sure, the brunette prep had wanted revenge, but the brave face was not hers. It was a sham. She had been trying her best not to let anyone see her torn up, but that was really how she felt.

She may have been able to out on a brave face for the cameras, trying to get her own back on Duncan, but it was all false. Once the cameras were off, Courtney would cry herself to sleep every night. The pain she felt was so unreal to her. She had never suffered heart ache, and never had expected to suffer it from Duncan. He had been so kind and caring towards her, she never saw it coming.

In the end they were just too different. In the end it didn't matter. In the end she was still the one who got hurt. And it seemed like no one cared that she had gotten hurt.

"Courtney?" The brunette quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting anyone to see her in the state she was in.

"What do you want?" She quickly asked, almost snapping at the poor guitar player.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay." Trent replied calmly. Unlike everyone else, he wasn't scared of a raging Courtney. Anymore, anyway. All he wanted to do was help.

Trent knew how Courtney was feeling, more or less. Like Courtney, he was on the receiving end of what had happened between Gwen and Duncan on the show. Of course, no one thought about poor Trent because he and Gwen had broken up. Gwen had been the one who broke up with Trent, leaving the musician with the feelings that he was never going to be able to tell her he had for her.

"You know..." Courtney sniffled. "I don't know why they call it heartbreak...It feels like every part of my body's broken too."

Trent nodded, taking a seat beside Courtney on her bed. He understood the feeling all too well. There was now a piece of him that was missing, a gap that just needed to be filled by something. Someone...

"The hardest thing you can ever do is watch the one you love, love someone else." Courtney sniffled, nodding her own head. It was by far the hardest thing she was now doing.

The two sat in silence for a moment, but at least Courtney had stopped crying now. Maybe the presence of Trent wasn't so bad after all. He did make her actually want to smile. He too was fighting the urge now.

"You shouldn't dwell on things that make you hurt." Trent told Courtney. She nodded again. "So...How about me and you go get some ice-cream for the pool bar?"

"Ice-cream sounds good." Courtney replied. And, for the first time in weeks, she smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: I told you I was gonna extend this someday...Who knew it would be today ;) LOL!

You probably don't know what I'm talking about...BUT! Believe it or not, I did upload a part of this before...Yeah...Go see if you can find it ;) LOL! NAH! Don't do that, I assure you, it is NOT worth it ;) LOL!

hehe!

Well! I do hope you have enjoyed this short fic! I enjoyed writing it!

TxC comes in second place on my favorite couple list! (DxC and DxG tying in first ;) LOL!)

I now only have three more oneshots to go before I can reach 90 stories! EEEP! EXCITING! LOL!

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
